diabetesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phishery
Picture Hi, Ryan -- Cool, I'm glad you're adding your sites. I'm playing with formatting the story pages... Would you like to upload a picture of yourself, like the one on Martha's story? It would be cool if people could put a face to the story. -- Danny (talk) 15:22, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome. I have added my website to the websites page and look forward to this wiki being another place to help provide info on using low carb to manage diabetes. Thanks for being so open to it as I have found some circles in the diabetes community are less then excited about talking about something that is not mainstream (yet) and in some cases it appears there is actual information suppression. Anyhow, I appreciate the opportunity to help spread the word and thank you for being open to the contributions. I will see if I have a mug shot I can put up on the article :) --Phishery 15:26, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, right now I'm open to just about anything, since we're just starting up and don't have much of a community yet. As more people join, then we'll start to see more viewpoints and opinions coming in. You can say anything you like on your user page and your story page. If other people disagree with you, then they can post that on the talk page for your story, but they won't be able to mess with your story. ::On other article pages, it's open for anybody to edit. Articles should be written in the third person, because they're written collectively by the community. What you've got right now on Low Carb & Low Insulin Diabetes Management is more of a user page than an article page, since it's talking about you and your site. ::Do you want to move that material over to your user page, or fix that up to be more of a general article? -- Danny (talk) 15:52, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::I will clean-up the article to be in written in the correct person--also how do I get this to be nested in the proper conversation like you did on my page? Is there a "respond" command? --Phishery 17:38, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Sort of... just click "edit", and add your response underneath. You make an indent by typing a colon, a further indent with two colons, and so on. So you can just keep on adding indents. On Wikipedia, people usually respond on each other's talk pages, but for a small wiki like this, you don't need to. People will see your messages if you just respond on the same page. ::::By the way, I meant to ask: How did you find this site? I'm trying to figure out how to get more people to come here... -- Danny (talk) 18:33, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Got it--so this should work then. I found the site through the Wired article on Jimmy Wales which talks quite a bit or there was a graphic at least describing Wikia. I hope it takes off as I like the concept of the foundation and Wiki's being used for both community as well as information centralization. --Phishery 20:39, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, Ryan! Welcome to Diabetes Wiki! It's nice to meet you. I'm really happy to see the story and the information that you've added. Have you worked on a wiki before? It seems like you know your way around. :) Do you want to add your site to the Websites page? Please feel free... -- Danny (talk) 17:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC)